


Waiting on a Ghost

by J_Hwang



Series: Dreamcatcher Drabbles [4]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Heartbreak, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: I don’t want much, I don’t need your gentle kiss, I don’t need your tender touch. All I want is for you to tell me when it ends.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU
Series: Dreamcatcher Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702180
Kudos: 9





	Waiting on a Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Left at London - Waiting on a Ghost

I was in love, but I want to take it slow. 

You were an impatient person, you want to move on fast. 

We are the exact opposite, some said opposites attract but we are not the one. 

I was a fool, a fool in love. I was too blind to see, that we are not made for each other. But I fall too deep and it’s too late for me to crawl back to the surface. And so I became your fool, your entertainment. 

I thought what we had was love, but no, I was just your entertainment. And now, again, after being fooled over and over, I still fall for the same trap. And so here I am in the ballroom, surrounded by people. They are dancing, moving along to the slow music played by the orchestra, but yet I am standing near the corner, holding my glass of wine that was offered by the waitress. Waiting to dance with your ghost. 

Dancing exhausts me the most, I don’t like to move and you knew it. But, do you know that I would like to dance with you if you allowed me. Then, I am a fool, when I know that is impossible.

I don’t want much, I don’t need you to kiss me gently, I don’t need you to hold me tender. I don’t even need you to return my love. But all I want is to be told when everything ends. So I could finally move on from the dark that starting to surrounds me. 

********

They told me to move on. It’s not that I couldn’t, but I never planned to. Because I still hold a fate that one day you will finally realize me. Even though I couldn’t stand you sometimes. 

Now I am in the kitchen, making a meal that you love. Even though I knew, that you won’t eat it. You were never there to taste the meals I made for you, not even once. You knew that cooking exhausts me, but I always thought that I could at least try. Yet, by the end of the day, they will just go to waste. 

********

Bora, I am tired. I don’t want much, I don’t need your gentle kiss, I don’t need your tender touch. All I want is for you to tell me when it ends. So I wouldn’t be a fool and wait for a ghost that will never appear. I am tired of being alone, I am tired of being fooled over and over. But I need closure, for me to move on.


End file.
